Payment transactions are crucial in everyday life for both personal transactions as well as business transactions. For an individual payer, making payments to different individuals and/or businesses can be burdensome when each individual and/or business relies on a different payment process. For example, a salon may utilize a computer system implemented by Vendor X while a restaurant may utilize a computer system implemented by Vendor Y. For a given business, the ability to simplify the payment process for its customers can significantly reduce friction in the sales of its good and/or services, and increase customers' willingness to engage in transactions with the business. However, existing systems often involve extensive learning curves for both the payers and the payees, while not sufficiently catering to the differing business needs of payees.